My One, My Only, My Neji Chapter 2
by jokuh217
Summary: My next chappie is out! Please review to let me know you read it. I take any comments. It's full of suspense! nejixten
1. WHEN I DREAM OF YOU

My One, My Only, My Neji, Chapter 2

"Who is there?" Tenten exclaimed, looking around at a 180 degree rotation. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped her worn out shoulders. She threw her arm back to hit the figure, but was frozen in place. She tried to turn her neck to see what was stopping her, but couldn't! She was frozen and couldn't do anything. She couldn't scream, she was helpless….

Kyoharu-chan- Thanks for your review! I appreciate it.

Chibi-nin-Adara- Thanks for the longest review I've ever gotten! I enjoyed reading it.

Scorpion05- Well you'll find out when you read the first couple lines. You'll be surprised

Continued…..

"I'm a pervert." The voice whispered. Tenten shuddered. "What do you want?" Tenten gasped and shut her eyes closed. "I'm a pervert." Hissed the voice. This time, she

recognized the voice. "Do I know you?" Tenten questioned in a curious tone as the cold wind of the night flew past her soft face. "Tehehe. Maybe." The voice answered, trying to

keep himself from laughing. Tenten felt the grip on her shoulder loosen and she zipped around and tried slapping the figure! "OMG!" Tenten yelped as the head popped into his

green, stretchy outfit. "Hai! It is me!" The figure exclaimed as he popped his head out with his teeth binging. "Lee? What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Tenten asked,

now calm to know all is well. Just as Lee was about to answer, three kunais were thrown straight at Lee's mushroom looking head. WHOOSH! Lee stuck his chest out and the

kunais bounced back. Tenten looked pale. "Hah! My outfit is new and improved! It is as strong as metal, but as light as a feather." "Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, looking glad and surprised at the same time to see that her knight in shining in shining armor had come.

"Lee!" Neji hissed, running towards the cute looking girl standing with the hideous looking guy. (They do not match and Neji could tell Lee looks hideous even in the dark. Ha-ha)

"I thought you were going home Neji." Tenten teased, poking his squishy cheeks. "I, I was eh hem, worried about you." Neji whispered under his breath, but of course Tenten

heard and blushed a shade of hot pink. Lee was still standing and smiling with his glowing teeth that seemed to brighten the dark and damp streets. "Hey! Turn off the lights!" A man

ordered, laying his overweight body over the frame of his window. "Gomen dosai!" Lee called back as he clamped his mouth shut. "Well, I should go now or I'll be late for doing 600 laps in the dark with Gai sensei tonight!" Lee reminded running off into the darkness.

Tenten waved at Lee and wondered, _How is he going to find his way through the darkness? Well he has his shiny teeth that could light for miles…_ "Yawn!" Tenten yawned

as she rubbed her eyelids and started walking wobbly on the cement covered floor and she started for the ground. "Tenten!" Neji screamed as he ran to her rescue and she landed

in his warm arms. She was dead asleep. _**Tenten, I shouldn't have pushed you hard at training today, but for some reason, I enjoy everyday that I spend with you and I**_

_**know I could have trained with Lee, but my heart chose you Tenten. I want to be with you, forever**. _At this, Neji slapped himself mentally and started carrying her down the street, but had just noticed that he has no clue where she lives or if she even has parents!

"Chikushou. I can't wake her up now, that is not right, but first of all, I don't even know where she lives! Also, I can't take her back to the Hyuuga Residence! I cannot sneak in

with a sleeping girl in my arms while elders are probably waiting for me. Although they are uglier, fatter than me, they are more skilled than I so I do not dare to go against them. I

have to take her to my apartment. (Note: His apartment is his second home where he goes to get privacy and to get away from his annoying fan girls. It is very well hidden.) He starts walking down the empty streets until he meets his destination.

He sticks his gold key into the keyhole, turns the key to the left and it makes a click. Neji rotates the knob and pushes into darkness. He flicks out a finger and turns on the lights to see his living room. He slipped past the cream colored sofa, his glass coffee table, on his white marble floor which had flower indentions. He tiptoed past his restroom and into a

small room which he then turned on the small, blue lamp sitting on a finely sanded table that he had next to his small bed that had a fluffy pillow and a cute little bear on it. He laid

Tenten on the comfortable bed and smiled at her. She started to drool a bit and he chuckled at her.

Neji went to the lamp and turned it off while he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from his dark blue drawers and walked outside into the living room to sleep on the cream

colored sofa. He threw his yellow blanket onto the sofa and spread it out and landed his pillow at the edge. Neji slipped his sweater off and threw it onto his glass table and made

himself comfortable by lying on the blanket. He clamped his eyes shut, but couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did because he had a girl in his bedroom and he knew he could

take advantage of the moment anytime he wanted, but he couldn't because he was a gentleman. He turned over the other side and threw the blanket over his worn out body and

sighed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps creep closer and closer. Following his instincts, he pulled out a kunai. (Yes, he has loads of kunai in the corners of his sofa and toilet and other unmentionables. What? You don't know when someone is going to stab you when you are doing your business!)

He activated his Byakugan and veins popped out of the sides of his head and he discovered that it was Tenten! "Tenten?" Neji whispered. **_She sleepwalks…_**Tenten crept up

closer, still closing her eyes and stopped at the edge of the couch. Neji waited for her to take action for she was mumbling something, but he couldn't make it out. Tenten started to reach out and climb into the same couch Neji was in and Neji tried sitting up, but Tenten pinned him down with her smooth, slender arms. "Ooof!" Neji hissed under his breath. Tenten took action and……

HAHAHAHA! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOU READ IT AND THANKS TO ALL REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPPIE COMING OUT VERY SOON!


	2. I LOVE RAMEN

My One, My Only, My Neji Chapter 3

He activated his Byakugan and veins popped out of the sides of his head and he discovered that it was Tenten! "Tenten?" Neji whispered. **_She sleepwalks…_**Tenten crept up

closer, still closing her eyes and stopped at the edge of the couch. Neji waited for her to take action for she was mumbling something, but he couldn't make it out. Tenten started to reach out and climb into the same couch Neji was in and Neji tried sitting up, but Tenten pinned him down with her smooth, slender arms. "Ooof!" Neji hissed under his breath. Tenten took action and……

No one had reviewed so far…TT

Chapters

She started whispering, "Give me back my diary!" Neji tried pushing her away, but couldn't escape her grip. "I want it back you ----! How dare you look in it Neji!" Tenten stuttered. A few seconds later, she was calm until a few seconds later.

"If you read, i-it, that means y-you read the part w-where I, I said I, I like you right? More than a friend, but I didn't tell you before because I was afraid. I was afraid you'll push me back like the fan girls." Tenten cried, holding on tighter.

Neji stopped pushing her out as soon as he heard what she had said. **_So that's what you think? Don't worry. I won't push youawayanymore , hopefully._** At that, Neji wrapped his warm around his small waist. His eyelids were heavy so he closed them and soon doze off into dreamland.

"Neji?" a voice asked. Neji opened his eyes and found himself at a festival with bright lights, bustling with people of all ages, booths, raging with delicious, mouthwatering food and rides of all sizes.

"Tenten."

"What are you doing in my dream?"

"I'm dreaming?"

Tenten giggles and takes a bite out of her puffy, pink cotton candy. "I don't believe it." Neji argued and Neji soon felt a knuckle against his squishy cheeks and he went flying! **_Why don't feel a thing, maybe I am dreaming. _**Neji finally decided to himself as he crashed into a water balloon booth and the explosion made the water balloons start bouncing everywhere. "Here." Tenten stated, giving out her hand in Neji's reach as she pulled him up from the ground.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, while we're here, let's go on the rides!"

Neji smiles and nods while Tenten pulled him away into a day of fun! "I don't like roller coasters!" Tenten yelped as they were elevated higher, and higher, and higher, and soon stopped, with their hearts freezing in time until they dropped down to earth at maximum speed. Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, but Neji was there to comfort her, but she wasn't the only one scared.

"Ahahahaha! Neji! You barfed into the camera! Look, pieces of raw fish! Ew!" Tenten teased before she started barfing in the closest trash can.

They started cracking up and then they stared into each other's eyes and they couldn't help it, but their bodies and hearts were in control now and they moved in closer and closer.

"Tenten? What the—are you doing?" a voice called out. Two light, chocolate eyes opened up. "Huh?" Tenten questioned as she discovered she was kissing the floor! "Holy---!" Tenten yelped, getting off the cold, marble floor.

Neji snickered and Tenten pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Neji blushed and Tenten arched her eyebrow. "What?" Tenten questioned. She noticed that her shoulder was cold and discovered her pink top had fallen half way down her left shoulder, showing her cleavage. The shirt was quickly pulled up with Tenten blushing. "Growl! I guess I'm kinda hungry." Tenten smiled awkwardly, covering her stomach from the growling noises.

"Ok, stay here. I'll go buy food." Neji explained, walking out the door, and putting his soft cream colored sweater on. Tenten nodded and noticed that she was in need of a shower so decided Neji wouldn't mind her using his shower.

She headed into a small hallway and into the bathroom where she went up to the white sink which had a small blue cup on the right side that held a yellow toothbrush and on the left side was a pink bar of soap and white towel that was neatly folded.

Tenten stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror and turned around. She started walking towards the shower, passing the cream colored toilet and above that was a shelf that carried towels and a blue vase carrying bunches of white roses.

She stepped up to the shower and turned it on, releasing the beads of water from the silver spout. Her clothes started falling off her body as she stepped into the shower and threw back the white curtains.

(Neji) **_I should get her Ramen._** (Thinking back) _I, I love…RAMEN! But you would never buy me some!_ Neji steps up to the Ramen store and hears a familiar voice.

"Five more over here!"

"Hai!"

Neji pulled back the blue curtains and found Naruto, plopped on his seat, slurping up Ramen so he sat in the seat parallel to Naruto. "Hey Neji." Naruto exclaimed still looking forward.

"Wait! Neji!" Naruto yelped choking on a piece of beef. "Yeah. Can you order Ramen for me? I don't eat Ramen so I don't know how." Neji explained. Just as Naruto had popped out the piece of meat, he choked on the Shitake mushroom, hearing that _the_ Hyuuga Neji didn't know how to order a simple bowl of Ramen.

Naruto cracked up, but finally cooled down after passing wind. "Ok." Naruto finally answered.

"What would a girl like?"

"Something lean like the Ramen bowl which has Ramen, Ramen, Ramen and Ramen."

"What if it was someone like for example, Tenten?"

"Tenten!"

(End of chappie 3)

Hope you enjoyed it! Next chappie up very soon like tomorrow or something. Please review and thanks for all reviews already given.


	3. NARUTO'S WISE WORDS

My One, My Only, My Neji Chapter 4

Reviews

cinnamonbunny: Hi! I do like your story! When is the next one coming out?

nappyhead: Yay! My next chappies are out! Hope you enjoy it!

KaiKaiCutie: Wow. Thanks for reviewing! Huggies.

spyfoxgirl: Lol. Thanks for that sweet comment!

NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been working on my new fanfic "GROCERY INCIDENTS" Check it out!

(What's happening so far?)

"What would a girl like?"

"Something lean like the Ramen bowl which has Ramen, Ramen, Ramen and Ramen."

"What if it was someone like for example, Tenten?"

"Tenten!"

CHAPTER 4

"Eh hem. You don't need to know."

"OOH LALA! Anything you get her will be enough!"

"Sigh, never mind. Shop owner, give me two of, the specials to go."

"Hai!"

"You got the hots for Tenten eh? Who would've thought?"

Naruto snickered, with his eyes in slits as Neji kept his eyes closed smelling the overflowing Ramen smell. The shop owner was flinging hot, fresh noodles in to the air and back into a small, silver strainer. Neji grunted and finally spoke.

"What about you and Hinata?"

"You didn't know yet? So are Sakura and Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru and Ino and Chouji."

"Really."

"You have to take hold of every single little opportunity."

"Hn."

"It's like a bowl of Ramen."

"Is everything to you related to Ramen, like do you have a house made of Ramen?"

"OMG! How did you know!"

"Eh!"

"Anyways, as I was saying, life is sometimes like a bowl of Ramen. There are many different kinds of Ramen. Even though the Ramen with all the decorations and toppings on top might look pleasing, it is all just Ramen underneath and Ramen alone is delicious."

"Like Tenten and the annoying,--, fan girls."

"If you decide to choose the one with the delicious toppings, you won't know if it'll back up on you or not. Just like people, some girls look pretty on the outside, but on the inside, they are like babies that need their diapers changed. Also, if you don't take the opportunity to eat the plain Ramen when it's given to you and decide to eat the others instead, the plain Ramen will be left alone to soak in it's juices, because you think it doesn't taste good just because it's plain, but when you eat it, you will taste the true flavor of Ramen! Don't judge people on the outside like don't judge a book by its cover."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"Your food is done!"

"Thanks, how much?"

"I'll pay for you Neji."

Naruto suggested taking out his bright orange wallet with a picture of Hinata and him in the middle. Neji glanced at it and smiled in his mind.

"Ok, thanks."

Neji started walking down the street, but was suddenly stopped.

"What!"

Neji hissed as he tried walking away, but actually, he was walking in place (Like Michael Jackson's moon walk kind of, except Neji is not as queer as he is...) He jerked his head around and saw…

END OF CHAPTER 5

HELLO! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	4. PARADISE

My One, My Only, My Neji Chapter 5

REVIEWS

nappyhead: You'll find out in the next couple sentences. Thanks for reviewing!

What's happening?

Neji started walking down the street, but was suddenly stopped.

"What!"

Neji hissed as he tried walking away, but actually, he was walking in place (Like Michael Jackson's moon walk kind of, except Neji is not as queer as he is...) He jerked his head around and saw…

CHAPTER 5

…three beautiful girls clinging to him as if there was no tomorrow, (Well, it will be no tomorrow for the girls if they don't let go.) One had dark, hazel eyes and flowing black hair, the other with aquamarine eyes with blonde hair in pigtails, and the last one with light blue eyes and curly blackish, bluish hair.

"Get off."

"Neji kun! I've finally found you!" (The girls exclaimed in unison)

"He's mine!"

"No he's mine!"

"Wrong again ------. He's mine!"

The girl's eyes burned with fury as they looked like as if they were ready to launch an attack and there they go! (Censored, contains major violence for as you know, this is a girl fight and girls fight dirty) Neji, noticing the opportunity to get away, did.

He scrambled away as fast as he could while the girls battled it out, now covered in fruits for they landed in a water melon basket. Neji remembered what Naruto had said about how some girls may look pretty on the outside, but are babies that need their diapers changed on the inside and decided that the statement was true.

Meanwhile, the white curtains flew open and a wet body steps out onto the fuzzy, blue flower shaped mat. **_Now, where does Neji keep his towels and clothes…_**Tenten thought to herself with beads of water dripping down her, warm, tender body and onto the cold, marble floor. She stood in front of the toilet and went on tiptoe. Her hands reached for the fuzzy, blue towel.

The towel fell into her arms and she threw it open and it surrounded her cold body. She crept up to the fogged up mirror and used her hand in a circular motion to wipe the steam away and she saw her reflection.

Tenten was dripping wet from head to toe and decided that she needed to go get some clothes. Tenten slipped outside, into Neji's room and whipped open his drawers. She found striped boxers and pulled one out. "Better than nothing," She whispered under her breath. She opened the next drawer and found three white t-shirts. Tenten pulled one out and a small picture flew out.

Her hand grabbed it and she discovered it was a picture of her and Neji. On the back, a heart was engraved. She blushed and giggled. It was so sweet. She slid it back in and she dropped her towel to change until the front door flew open. Neji charged in and noticed Tenten wasn't in the living room. "Tenten?" He questioned, but no one answered so he decided to use Byakugan to check.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji exclaimed and searched through the rooms and finally found her, clothes less. **_Holy--! Nice curves though…Why am I sweating like--?_**

PSHOO! Red liquid shot out of his nostrils. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. Tenten stared at his direction because of the sound. "Who's there? Neji?" Tenten asked, quickly putting on her clothes from her suspicion.

END CHAPTER 5

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE RECEIVED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONE YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS, AND THE ONE AFTER IT.


	5. THE PHONE CALL!

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 6

REVIEWS

Kaikaicutie: Yay! It's finally updated! Sorry for taking so long!

Chibi-nin-Adara: Wahoo! Another review! Thank you!

WONDER WHO WILL GET THE INVISIBLE MOST REVIEWER GOLD CUP FOR THE MONTH?

WHAT'S HAPPENING SO FAR?

PSHOO! Red liquid shot out of his nostrils. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. Tenten stared at his direction because of the sound. "Who's there? Neji?" Tenten asked, quickly putting on her clothes from her suspicion.

CHAPTER 6

"No, I'm a pervert."

"What? You're a pervert? Prepare to die! (Dramatic music)"

"Tenten, it's me."

Tenten quickly opened up the door and found Neji standing there. She sighed in relief and something attracted her sense of smell. It came from the brown bag Neji was holding.

"My senses detect Ramen."

"Yeah, I got Ramen."

"Wahoo!"

Neji sat down on the cream colored sofa and watched as Tenten playfully opened the bag and take out the containers filled with soft cooked Ramen soaking in their juices. **_Holy—. Why couldn't I be here when she was taking a shower…chikushou hormones!_**

"Hey, Neji, is it okay if I borrow your clothes for a while?"

"Why not?You'realready wearing them."

"Okay."

"I'm going to take a shower so take your time. I don't want you to choke in my house."

Tenten smiled and nodded as she ripped the plastic bag wrapping the pair of chopsticks together. "Thanks for everything Neji _kun_." Tenten announced, holding the chopsticks together to pick up a mouthful of Ramen. Neji stopped in his tracks and for some reason, started blushing.

"It's okay."

"Shower fast, you're Ramen is getting cold."

"Hn."

Neji began to walk once again and disappeared into the restroom closing the wooden door behind him. **_OMG. She looked so hot with her hair down that I almost didn't recognize her if it weren't for her beautiful chocolate eyes that I just wanna eat…eh hem. That sounds weird. I don't like chocolate. Unless…_**

He stepped up to the shower and ripped his clothing off. He turned the knob which allowed the water to flow and he stepped inside, letting his thick body get massaged by the rushing water. Outside, Tenten was happily slurping up her meal, sitting on her knees. RING! Tenten tilted her head to the right to see that the phone was ringing. She was arguing in her mind about if she should part with her delicious, hot Ramen or get the phone. Ramen, or phone!

She decided to get off the ground, carrying the Ramen with her as she stepped up to the counter and her hand reached for the yellow telephone. She lifted it up to press the button which engraved on. Tenten pressed on it and laid the phone to her ears.

"Hello?"

"Tenten? What are you doing at Neji san's house?"

"Long story."

"Well, since you're here, you should know that…"

"What? What happened Lee san?"

"Well your parents."

"My parents! What happened to them! Did they eat one of those bean burritos again that gave them constipation, diarrhea, and …well yah?"

"Tenten…"

END CHAPTER 6

CHELLO! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SHORT, BUT GREAT THINGS CAN COME IN SMALL PACKAGES. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! I TAKE RECOMMENDATIONS AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS LIKE GROCERY INCIDENTS!


	6. THE UNFORESEEN CONVERSATION

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 7

REVIEWS

Ryushi-the-DutchEroSennin: Wahoo! Thanks for the cute review! It really inspires me!

Princess Agura: Booyah! Thank you for the sweet review! Don't worry, the next chapter

Finally here!

nappyhead: You and KaiKaiCutie are tied for the most reviews gold cup! Thanks for

supporting for so long!

KaiKaiCutie: Lalala! Thanks for another outgoing review! Wahoo!

Neji x Tenten: It's here and it's updated! Thanks for the review!

WHAT'S HAPPENING?

"Long story."

"Well, since you're here, you should know that…"

"What? What happened Lee san?"

"Well your parents."

"My parents! What happened to them! Did they eat one of those bean burritos again that gave them constipation, diarrhea, and …well yah?"

"Tenten…"

CHAPTER 7

"Tenten, your parents have been kidnapped during an A ranked mission. They want you to stay somewhere outside of harm's reach and the last thing they said was to not go after them or you would fall into their trap. Tsunade sama is sending out Anbu teams to get them back so don't worry."

"What?"

"Don't worry Tenten. They don't want you to stay at the house because they can get you and their getting it confiscated for some reason. They are using your parents as hostages to get some secret stuff, so where are you going to stay Tenten chan?"

"I don't know…"

"All will be fine. Well, today we're going on a mission. You don't have to go if you don't want to but tell Neji to meet at the entrance to the forest at noon."

"No, its fine, I can go."

"Are you sure? Because of your parents, I don't know…"

"I'm a strong and stubborn girl Lee san. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Take it easy. Gai sensei and I are going to sprint around Konoha as many times as we can until noon comes while blinking as many times as we can to show our beautiful eyes. Bye."

"Bye…"

Tenten takes the phone off her ears and presses the button that engraves off. Tenten sighs and massages the sides of her head as she throws the empty container which was filled with Ramen into the trash bin. She started for the sofa, but then heard the bathroom door creak open, so she decided to take a look. She treaded down the marble hallway and was noticing how her toe nails shined in the light so she didn't notice Neji ahead.

"Ooof!"

"Tenten, can you watch where you're walking next time?"

"You're the one that bumped into me!"

"No."

"Grr! Never mind. (Breathing heavily in and out) I have something to tell you."

"Can this wait till I get changed?"

Tenten then detected that Neji was only wearing a towel and suddenly blushed.

"Okay."

"It won't take long."

Tenten watched as he disappeared into the dark walls of his bedroom and close the door behind him. **_Whoa! He is sooo buff! I never noticed! He also has like a 6 pack or something! Holy--!_** Tenten waited patiently waited outside on the sofa and played with her fingers. "And this piggy went to eat Ramen, and so did this one and this one…oh no. I ran out of fingers. I'll use my toes! And this…" Tenten was interrupted when the bedroom door opened.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"There's a mission today at noon."

"Okay. Is there anything else you want to say because you look like you're hiding something."

"…my parents were kidnapped during a mission and now I can't go home because they're having it confiscating the house. They don't want me going home either because I'm vulnerable at my house because there's no one there."

"Well, you can stay here if you want."

"Here!"

END CHAPTER 7

HULLO! SO WHATCHA THINK? HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT AND GRAB A BAG OF CHOCOLATE TOO! SEE YAH! NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON!


	7. IN A DARK ALLEY

GROCERY INCIDENTS CHAPTER 15

REVIEWS

twighlight16: Hiya! Thanks for reading my fanfictions! La la!

Sexual-Itako: Yummy! Chocolate! I will send you a year supply of milk chocolate!

hermion8: There is a lot of suspense! Thanks for reviewing!

What's happening?  
"There's a mission today at noon."

"Okay. Is there anything else you want to say because you look like you're hiding something."

"…my parents were kidnapped during a mission and now I can't go home because they're having it confiscating the house. They don't want me going home either because I'm vulnerable at my house because there's no one there."

"Well, you can stay here if you want."

"Here?"

CHAPTER 15

"You can stay here since I don't use it a lot."

"Okaay. I'll stay. Thanks."

"So, should we go on our mission now?"

"I guess. I need to change out of the clothes."

"Hn."

"I'm going back to the house."

"I'll go with you, you know for protection."

"Right. This thing is giving me a wedgie."

"Don't those girl underwear do the same?"

"How did you know! You've seen or worn one?"

"Eh hem…Lee wears one."

Tenten stares at him for a long time.

"I knew it!"

Neji sighed in relief.

"I'm not wearing pants…"

Tenten whispered under her breath as her and Neji walked out into the open as people stared at her long, slender legs.

"Where's your house?"

Neji turned around to see Tenten get molested by guys of all ages. That means you too old man! Tenten was curious at what they were doing.

"Tenten, what are you going! You're letting them touch your parts!"

"Chikushou! She's hot and she's not even wearing pants!"  
"I agree!"

"Perverts!

Neji hissed as he pulled Tenten out of the growing crowd. He grabbed her by the hand into a dark alley.

"What did you mean by parts?"

"You seriously don't know? Didn't you learn anything in sex ed!"

"Oh that! I was too hungry and thinking about food and looking at the board and the movie made me think of food."

"Ew!"

Neji expressed in disgust as they stood next to a blue beat up trashcan with trash loitering everywhere in a dark alley to get away from the molesters and the old guy that was…yeah.

"Do you mean these parts?"

Tenten pointed to her eyes and nose.

"Because then if they poke my eye, its going to hurt and if they poke my nose inside, well, that's nasty."

"No Tenten. Sigh. Never mind. Come on."

Neji urged and pulled Tenten away from the crimson, red brick wall, but Tenten pulled him back against her soft, tender body. It showed her curves even more because she wasn't wearing a bra. Neji blushed and tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Tell me."

Tenten whispered as she pulled him closer to her undeniable lips and…

CHAPTER 8

WHATCHA THINK? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT. THANKS FOR READING!


	8. HAPPINESS

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 9

REVIEWS

Princess Agura: Peace out to you to! Hulla ballooey! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

HimeHikari: Lalala! Thanks a whole bunchy poo for reading! And reviewing!

Tears Like Crystals: Booyah! Shalala! Thanks for reading all of my fanfictions! I give you the nice girl pose cuz I'm not a guy.

WHAT'S HAPPENING SO FAR?

Neji urged and pulled Tenten away from the crimson, red brick wall, but Tenten pulled him back against her soft, tender body. It showed her curves even more because she wasn't wearing a bra. Neji blushed and tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Tell me."

Tenten whispered as she pulled him closer to her undeniable lips and…

CHAPTER 9

He finally gives in and replies.

"It's the place you wear your eh hem…bra and the place you wear your…gulp...underwear."

"Eh?"

"You don't get it?"

"Show me."

"What!"

"Fine, never mind. I'll ask Gai and Lee."

"Yeah, they probably have it too since they're…queer."

"So tell me…what's the meaning of sex Ed?"

Neji stepped back and Tenten stepped forward, tripping on dark, greasy oil falling on Neji's muscular body.

"Ooopsie,"

"Why do you want to know?..."

"Because…"

Neji's heart was thumping in his throat as her supple body squished his. It seduces him so badly and his hormones were kicking in rapidly. **_Why do I feel so relaxed when she's close to me like this._** Neji thought pulling her closer and closer to him.

"This…"

He answered his hand on her back scrunching up her shirt. He couldn't believe what he was doing and Tenten didn't even flinch. She just stared at him with her dark milky eyes. Suddenly, his brain finally took over once again and he quickly pulled back, just in time before a figure stood at the entrance of the alley, looking at the two.

"Neji san? Tenten san? What the---are you doing?" The voice asked, walking towards the two that were now getting off each other.

"Oh--! Neji! What have you done to our blossoming flower?" (Do you know who it is?)

"Gai sensei. We didn't do anything."

**_Anything? What is he talking about?_** Tenten thought to herself. Tenten felt something fall down her arm and saw her shirt slowly slipping showing her cleavage. She quickly raised it back up.

"Fine. I trust you guys. Let's go on our mission. We were looking for you guys and now we're 2 minutes behind schedule. Let's go Lee!"

"Hai!"

Tenten hastily got up and followed Gai and Lee who were now marching down the bustling streets, ridiculously.

"I'm going to my house to change my clothes."

"Okay. Me and Lee san will go to the forest entrance first."

"Hai."

Lee grinned and suddenly they heard a little tooting sound. They smelled something…

"Yay I finally farted in public Gai sensei!"

"Great job Lee san! You are one step closer to manly hood!"

Gai and Lee started to hug each other while people surrounded them, staring at them weirdly.

"Are they gay momma?"

"Shush! Let's get away quickly."

Gai and Lee continued to hug, not minding the crowd.

**_Manhood eh…_**Tenten thought.

She suddenly felt someone standing beside her…

CHAPTER 9

HULLOEZ! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT. NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING.


	9. BEEEF! MOO!

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN REALITY BUT IN MY DREAMS, IT'S A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY.

Wonder who will be my 30th reviewer?

REVIEWS

Tears Like Crystals: Yay! Thanks for reading all of my fanfics! Wapooo!

What's going on?

"Yay I finally farted in public Gai sensei!"

"Great job Lee san! You are one step closer to manly hood!"

Gai and Lee started to hug each other while people surrounded them, staring at them weirdly.

"Are they gay momma?"

"Shush! Let's get away quickly."

Gai and Lee continued to hug, not minding the crowd.

**_Manhood eh…_**Tenten thought.

She suddenly felt someone standing beside her…

CHAPTER 9

Tenten turned her head around and found Neji standing right there.

"I think I should go with you for protection reasons."

"AAH! You scared me Neji!" Tenten screamed putting her hands on her hips.

"Neji, you know you didn't answer my question before."

Tenten teased, staring at the delicious looking piece of grilled meat on the grill that was dripping its juices. Neji cleared his throat and noticed Tenten staring at the beef, almost drooling.

"Tenten, do you want that? Shop owner, give me one."

"Neji, stop avoiding. What's the meaning of sex education!"

"Shh!"Everyone froze in place and all eyes were on her. I mean who would yell that in the middle of a busy street!

"Neji, I know what you're up…"

Tenten was cut off when Neji handed her the thick slice of meat that was cut into little miniature slices and was topped with a green paste stabbed with toothpicks.

"Yay!"

Tenten grinned, stuffing her small mouth with the thick pieces of juicy and tender meat.

"Want shum?"

Tenten questioned with her mouth full of cow. (MOOO!) Her cheeks were bulging out like a puffer fish, but she still looked cute. Neji shook his head, while Tenten stuffed down her food.

"You don't know what you're missing Neji. Open wide for me."

Neji stared at her while Tenten commanded him to open his mouth while holding a piece of meat on a toothpick in front of him. Neji did not obey and Tenten could see that so she had to resort to her last tactic. She gave him…the puppy face!

"N-Neji won't eat it because he doesn't like me!"

Neji looked at this and gave in. He opened his mouth slightly and Tenten plopped the piece of meat into his mouth gleefully. Neji chewed it with juices overcoming his mouth. The piece of meat is good!

"Okay, now I need to get to my house."

"Hn."

Tenten marched into the thick crowds with Neji following behind. Suddenly, Neji was pinned down by a very heavy object. "Ah!" Neji grunted trying to get up. Tenten noticed this and rotated her body around to see Neji was being squished by…

CHAPTER10 ENDS

HELLO! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON YOUR WAY OUT AND GET A LITTLE CHOCOLATE AND BEEF! HAHA! JAY KAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND NEXT CHAPTER UP MAYBE TOMMOROW OR SOMETHING. TOODLES!


	10. WHEN THE FIANCE COMES A KNOCKING

My One, My One, My Neji CHAPTER 11

Tears Like Crystals: Wapooo!XD thanks for always being so supportive and commenting! You win the MOST COMMENTED AWARD! Oh yeah, grocery incidents ended at the 18th chapter so I won't be continuing.

Ryushi-theDutchEroSennin: Wahoo! It's finally up! Sorry for the huge delay! Wahoo!

WHAT'S HAPPENING SO FAR?

Neji stared at her while Tenten commanded him to open his mouth while holding a piece of meat on a toothpick in front of him. Neji did not obey and Tenten could see that so she had to resort to her last tactic. She gave him…the puppy face!

"N-Neji won't eat it because he doesn't like me!"

Neji looked at this and gave in. He opened his mouth slightly and Tenten plopped the piece of meat into his mouth gleefully. Neji chewed it with juices overcoming his mouth. The piece of meat is good!

"Okay, now I need to get to my house."

"Hn."

Tenten marched into the thick crowds with Neji following behind. Suddenly, Neji was pinned down by a very heavy object. "Ah!" Neji grunted trying to get up. Tenten noticed this and rotated her body around to see Neji was being squished by…

CHAPTER 11

…a black haired girl, with deep blue eyes and she was wearing a pink kimono. "Neji's a player," a man behind whispered to the other and the other man nodded his head. Tenten noticed the commotion and turned around.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Neji kun! I'm your fiancé! Duh!"

"Holy--?"

"I have proof too! Look! Your uncle signed the marriage papers."

Neji swiped the light pink colored paper out of the girl's hand and started reading it. It said that Hyuuga Neji was to marry Honda Sakura. He finally reached the bottom where a signature was engraved. He examined the signature and came to a last judgment.

It was his uncle's signature because it had all of the loops and curves like a girl's signature and the --- paper was pink! If you didn't know, his uncle is gay. (Ahhahaaahahah! I just added that in)

"It's true."

"What!"

"Hey Neji kun, who's this ugly girl that always follow you around?"

"Wtf! Are you calling me ugly and I do NOT follow him around!"

"Tch, what are you to him then!"

"I…I'm."

"See, you have no answer."

As you can see, Tenten was very pissed, pissed enough to even piss in her own pants.

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Neji's mouth quickly dropped open as the beautiful, chocolate haired girl proclaimed him as her boyfriend! Sakura just stood in awe, getting off Neji. Tenten looked at Neji as if waiting for him to say something. Neji got it.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend and I'll never part with her."

Everyone on the streets stopped and listened. All eyes were on the three figures blabbering to each other.

"Well too bad! He will be my future husband and he will dump you! Right Neji kun?"

"Get off me ----."

"Ah Neji kun, don't be so childish, we're getting married soon!"

"Shut the---up!'

The black haired girl stopped talking and stared at Neji as if she was about to cry…

CHAPTER 11 ENDS

WAHOO! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? OKAY, TIL NEXT TIME! HOPEFULLY IT'LL GET UPDATED EARLIER.


	11. RUNNNNN!

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 12

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for taking so long updating so I'm making two extra chapters instead of one today! Guess what? I'm making a new manga! Yay! I'm now also addicted to "Samurai Deeper" so expect those fan fictions also! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS FANFICTION AND ALL OF THE REVIEWS I'VE RECEIVED AND ENJOY!**

Reviews:

Byakugan VS Sharingan: Hello! Thanks for the tip! I think I'm going to fulfill that request. Haha.

Kikitare: No! Not the pillowcases! NO! Ahaha. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Tears Like Crystals: Hello once again! Thanks for always reviewing! You rock my socks! Well, you would if I actually wore socks…just kidding. Thanks for being so supportive all the time!

Shandelzare: Wapoo! It's updated so please enjoy!

WHAT'S HAPPENING SO FAR?

As you can see, Tenten was very pissed, pissed enough to even piss in her own pants.

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Neji's mouth quickly dropped open as the beautiful, chocolate haired girl proclaimed him as her boyfriend! Sakura just stood in awe, getting off Neji. Tenten looked at Neji as if waiting for him to say something. Neji got it.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend and I'll never part with her."

Everyone on the streets stopped and listened. All eyes were on the three figures blabbering to each other.

"Well too bad! He will be my future husband and he will dump you! Right Neji kun?"

"Get off me ----."

"Ah Neji kun, don't be so childish, we're getting married soon!"

"Shut the---up!'

The black haired girl stopped talking and stared at Neji as if she was about to cry…

CHAPTER 12

"Neji! Why can't you accept me!"

"Because he's mine---!"

"Tenten…"

"Neji! You should know that I'm your future wife and you should love me and only me!"

"Neji, what's that noise in the background?"

"Just this annoying girl that I'm trying to get rid of."  
"Girls these days."

"What did someone say? Give me that thing Neji kun."

Sakura snatched the walkie talkie to see Lee's big face and she blushed madly.

"OOOH! LOOK AT THIS HOTTIE!"

"Are you calling Lee hot? Rock Lee hot!" (Tenten and Neji then barf freely)

"Hello hottie. My name is Sakura, thee Sakura."

"Ohayo!"

Lee smiles his glamorous smile and Sakura almost faints, blushing wildly. Neji finds the time to escape and runs as quickly as they could, fleeing from the ---- Sakura. (Sorry Haruno Sakura…not talking to you okee dokee?)

"Run Tenten!"

"But I haven't taken care of this-----yet!"

"Forget her! We're late for the mission."

"Deal with her later…but can I throw something at her?"

"Not my problem."

"Okay."

She takes off her shoes and flings them at Sakura's big ol' head. Tenten cracks up and continues running. Sakura turns around to find out that Tenten was the one that threw the shoe and caused a humongo jungo bump on her head that looks like a horn.

"Tenten you------!"

Sakura starts running after them, trying to get her revenge and Tenten sticks her tongue out at her. Neji grunts and pulls Tenten in front of her. They ran faster and faster with Sakura hot on their trail.

"Come back here!"

"Sucka!"

Sakura stopped to take a short break and suddenly, Tenten tripped on a rock! She fell onto the floor and sprained her ankle. Neji sighed and held out a hand for her to get up. She smiled and accepted it, wobbling as she stood up, but she couldn't walk or even run so Neji bent down for her to get on his back. She gladly accepted the offer and Neji started to run away just as Sakura had finished her break of winking at hot guys including Choujji…

After a couple minutes, they lost Sakura so they slowed down and they were soon at the forest entrance, with Lee crying because Sakura was not on the screen anymore. Neji quickly let Tenten off his back and her ankle was feeling better.

"My precious students are now all here! Let's go!"

"Hai Gai sensei! I must say my goodbyes to Sakura chan first!"  
"Sakura talks to you? I thought she was taken!"

"No, not this Sakura. I'm not talking about Sakura Sakura…I'm talking about Sakura..(Uh huh…)"

"Is your ankle feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks for giving me a lift."

"Hn…"

Neji smiled weakly, with the chocolate colored eyes and pupil less eyes meeting, but was cut off when Gai's humongous and ugly face got in between!

"Now students, let's keep our fire burning and move out!"

"Hai Gai sensei!"

CHAPTER 12 ENDS

WAHOO! MY NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT AND NEXT FANFICTION OUT IN THE NEXT HOUR. THANKS!

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS: NEJI AND TENTEN ARE IN THE FOREST ALONE BECAUSE LEE AND GAI HAD DITCHED THEM AND IT IS RAINING. THEY FIND AN INDOOR HOT SPRINGS AND THEY ACCIDENTLY GO IN THE MIXED SPRINGS FOR GUYS AND GIRLS…**


	12. HOT SPRINGS INCIDENTS!

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 13

WHAT'S HAPPENING?

After a couple minutes, they lost Sakura so they slowed down and they were soon at the forest entrance, with Lee crying because Sakura was not on the screen anymore. Neji quickly let Tenten off his back and her ankle was feeling better.

"My precious students are now all here! Let's go!"

"Hai Gai sensei! I must say my goodbyes to Sakura chan first!"  
"Sakura talks to you? I thought she was taken!"

"No, not this Sakura. I'm not talking about Sakura Sakura…I'm talking about Sakura... (Uh huh…)"

"Is your ankle feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks for giving me a lift."

"Hn…"

Neji smiled weakly, with the chocolate colored eyes and pupil less eyes meeting, but was cut off when Gai's humongous and ugly face got in between!

"Now students, let's keep our fire burning and move out!"

"Hai Gai sensei!"

CHAPTER 13 BEGINS

They start moving out past the old, dingy gates and Neji is back to his old, cold self.

"Gai sensei, let's get there in 10 minutes!"

"Good thinking Lee san!"

"But the farm is an hour from here!"  
"Then we should get started shouldn't we?"  
"Hai Gai sensei!"

The two vulgar figures zoomed past the trees and grass into the distance and then disappeared in the darkness. Now all was left was Neji and Tenten…alone in a vacant forest with the sky turning grey. Neji looked up at the sky and a bead of water fell on his forehead.

"It's going to rain."

"Really?"

Tenten looked up at the grey sky also and numerous beads of cold water fell on her face. She wiped it off and Neji grunted.

"We should try to catch up with the two quickly."

"Right."  
Tenten and Neji zoomed across the wet, slimy dirt as it began to rain harder and harder.

"Ah-choo!"

"Are you sick already Tenten?"

"What do you think?"

"So was what you said earlier true?"

"Maybe…"

BOOM! Lighting struck, thunder sounded like drums beating. The rain was pouring down hard and the ground was very slippery.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Neji's eyes adjusted as veins popped out of the sides of his head. He searched the forest furiously, looking for any sign of shelter and there it was. An indoor hot spring.

"Tenten, there is a hot springs a minute from here. Let's go."

"Hai!"

The two darted across the puddles of water and finally reached their destination, scurrying inside to flee from the pouring rain outside.

"Irasshai!"

"Hn. We better stay here until the rain clears. It's safer that way…"

"Okay."

"Two rooms please."

"I'm sorry. We only have one room available."

"Eh?...Okay. We'll take it…unless you don't want to Neji kun…"

"Hn…just take it."

"Please follow me!"

The short, stubby lady lead the way into a comforting and warm room with two beds nestled side by side.

"Please enjoy your stay and if you need anything, I'll be at the front desk."

"Arigato."

Tenten bowed as she shut the door behind the lady and turned around to see the rain pour even harder than before. Neji sat Indian style against the wall. Tenten sat down in front of him.

"You look like you need a break Neji. It doesn't seem like the rain will be stopping any time soon so why don't you rest in the springs?"

Neji looked up at her with his beautiful, crystal eyes and sighed.

"Okay. I'm going."

Neji got up and smiled at Tenten sweetly. He then disappeared out of the door with Tenten watching him disappear out into the hallway. She then stretched and went into the restroom, attempting to dry her hair, but then decided she would like a hot, steamy bath also so she went out of the room and disappeared into the hallway.

She finally met the washing room and she cleansed herself there first before entering the bath. She drove the towel down her skin and sat down quietly under a hot steamy shower. Well it was quiet until the old lady next to her farted, loudly. (It stank like---!)

She got up, wrapping a pink, furry towel around her slender body and walked out of the room.

"Where are the springs? It's taking long and I'm getting cold!"

Tenten walked even faster for it was getting cold and it was soon getting very cold. She jolted down the hallway, into the middle hallway when she met with three hallways and she didn't read the sign, "Mixed Baths"…

CHAPTER 13 ENDS

HELLO ONCE AGAIN! DID YOU ENJOY IT? PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU FELT I DID WELL ON AND WHAT I COULD I COULD IMPROVE. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON!


	13. HOLEE MOLEE!

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 14

**I take requests, ideas, and anything else so please tell me. Thanks.**

**I own a Naruto poster, but not Naruto, Naruto.**

REVIEWS

Ryushi-the-DutchEroSennin: Thanks for reviewing for both chapters! How many chapters should there be? About Neji, you'll have to read to find out. XD

aris2: Hopefully this chapter won't let you down. Thanks for reviewing.

Tears Like Crystals: Sup! Thanks for reviewing like the hundredth time! Ha ha! How long should this fic last?

Byakugan VS Sharingan: Don't mention it. Ha ha. If you have any other great ideas, please tell me. Thanks for reviewing!

WHAT'S HAPPENING?  
Neji looked up at her with his beautiful, crystal eyes and sighed.

"Okay. I'm going."

Neji got up and smiled at Tenten sweetly. He then disappeared out of the door with Tenten watching him disappear out into the hallway. She then stretched and went into the restroom, attempting to dry her hair, but then decided she would like a hot, steamy bath also so she went out of the room and disappeared into the hallway.

She finally met the washing room and she cleansed herself there first before entering the bath. She drove the towel down her skin and sat down quietly under a hot steamy shower. Well it was quiet until the old lady next to her farted, loudly. (It stank like---!)

She got up, wrapping a pink, furry towel around her slender body and walked out of the room.

"Where are the springs? It's taking long and I'm getting cold!"

Tenten walked even faster for it was getting cold and it was soon getting very cold. She jolted down the hallway, into the middle hallway when she met with three hallways and she didn't read the sign, "Mixed Baths"…

CHAPTER 14

Meanwhile…**_This does feel good. It would be better if Tenten was here…What! -----hormones. Stop thinking about Tenten and concentrate on catching up with Lee and Gai. Hn._** Neji closed his beautiful, pupil less eyes and sunk deeper in the hot , steamy bath which _seemed_ to be vacant.

Back with Tenten…she finally met her destination to see nothing but steam , but she was relieved anyways so she quickly dropped her towel and leaped into the water making a splash, but something was wrong…

She was sitting on something. She _is_ sitting on something. Tenten thought it was a rock so didn't mind too much until she heard a gurgling…

"(Gurgling) Get off me whoever you are!"

"Eh!"

A surprised Tenten quickly jumped off and a head popped out of the water, gasping for air.

"Neji! What are you doing in a girl springs pervert?"

"Tenten! What are _you_ doing in a boy's springs!"

They were standing up and Neji's eyes directed downward. Tenten watched him do it curiously. Neji's nose shot out red liquid immediately and Neji quickly turned around.

"Tenten. Get out."

"No! It's cold! You!"

"No."

"Who cares then. Why are their separate springs anyways?"

"Because! Er…"

"Why?"

"You don't know!"

"No clue."

"Hn…"

Tenten seriously didn't know why. She turned around and bumped into an old man and her face was at his-----! She stared at it and was about to poke it but Neji pulled her back immediately.

"Ha ha. Two youngsters going at it eh? So are you going to…yah back in the room?"

"WTF?"

Neji almost drowned the man until Tenten stopped him. The man ran outside due to the scary scene that had just occurred without his towel. (Nasty.) Tenten had to lean over his back to stop him and now her slim body was against his.

Neji blasted out more red liquid as Tenten got off him.

"Neji. Why do you keep getting nosebleeds?"

"Er…cuz…its so hot in here that's why!"

"I see! I don't know why but when you stopped me from hitting the man, I felt something…nasty. What was it?"

"Er…nothing."

"You're hiding stuff from me Neji! Also, you wouldn't tell me what sex ed is!"

"Tenten, why do you want to know?"  
"Because. Because I said so."

"You don't want to."

"Yes I do!"

"You can't handle it."

"Yes I can."

"Sigh. Fine. Do you know how babies are formed?"

"We get babies from the baby store! Duh! I thought everyone knew that!"

"No Tenten. No. It is totally different from that."

"Really? So we get it from the baby mall!"

"No..."

"H-how then…"

Tenten is now getting dizzy from the heat of the hot springs. She talked in slurs and sounded like she was drunk and soon, she fainted as she collapsed into the water. Neji was shocked at this. A tomboy kind of girl fainting only a couple of minutes after being in the springs! The bad thing is he has to get her out before she drowns, but the worst thing is, she doesn't have anything on!

The first thing that came to his mind was getting a towel when he should have gotten her out of the water first. He closed his eyes and nose when he quickly wrapped the towel around her. His nose wanted to bleed so badly, but there was no way.

Now the next challenge was bringing her back to the room.

CHAPTER 14 ENDS

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT AND NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	14. TELL ME

My One, My Only, My Neji CHAPTER 15

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took a very long time to update, so hopefully, you will enjoy this one!**

**THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS FANFICTION AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO FOLLOW THIS FANFICITON. THANK YOU.**

WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Tenten is now getting dizzy from the heat of the hot springs. She talked in slurs and sounded like she was drunk and soon, she fainted as she collapsed into the water.

Neji was shocked at this. A tomboy kind of girl fainting only a couple of minutes after being in the springs! The bad thing is he has to get her out before she drowns, but the worst thing is, she doesn't have anything on!

The first thing that came to his mind was getting a towel when he should have gotten her out of the water first. He closed his eyes and nose when he quickly wrapped the towel around her. His nose wanted to bleed so badly, but there was no way.

Now the next challenge was bringing her back to the room.

**CHAPTER 15**

His eyes were trying to look up and down, but he forced his eyelids to stay shut, as he put the end of the towel in place to cease it from falling out as he looked around to get his towel. Neji rapidly grabbed the towel closest to him and in a swift move, wrapped it around his body.

Neji's eyes refused to stay closed as it slowly opened, against Neji's will. Neji's hand trembled violently, as his hand went under his ankles to pick her up as he got out of the hot, steamy springs. Her face fell against his chest as his face reddened, and he could feel her hot breath, breathing on him.

He started walking, but with the steam rushing throughout the room, it was quite hard to see anything, including Tenten's towel that had just fallen off of her slender and lifeless body!

Neji used Byakugan to scrutinize the room, as he finally found the way out. He slowly walked outside of the room, onto the pink colored rug, noticing something was wrong. Neji felt something soft against his body and his face fired up.

His whole body quivered as he slowly looked down onto the motionless body, slowly, but carefully………

But then! Tenten's beautiful, chocolaty eyes opened wide as Neji's head jerked back.

"Neji!"

Tenten had no idea what was going on as she looked down at her body to discover she had nothing on.

"Neji! Why do I have nothing on!"

"?"  
SPLAT! A burgundy colored liquid flew across the room onto the cream colored wall, which was not cream colored anymore…

Neji quickly ran back into the springs room thing…(lol) and grabbed a towel and dropped Tenten onto the cold, hard ground as he handed her a towel, holding the liquid, aspiring to come out, back.

Tenten quickly wrapped the towel around her slim body, and for some reason, she was blushing madly. Her slim fingers, gently touched her squishy cheeks as she turned towards Neji, who was now about to faint, due to the loss of blood.

"Neji, you do know that red stuff is coming out of your nose right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Why."

Neji stares at Tenten weirdly.

"Because…"

"Because?..."

"It just is."

"You're hiding something aren't you Neji. Hey! Just like sex ed. You wouldn't tell me anything about it so I demand you to tell me, but don' t think I'm some dumb girl that doesn't know anything, so go."

Neji stared at Tenten's mischievous face as he blinked.

"Look Tenten! A flying mustard and ketchup hotdog! It's hovering on the wall across behind you!"

"Where?"

Tenten looked behind her, and inspected the wall carefully, but didn't find anything.

"Hey, wait! There's no flying hot dog!"

She groaned as Neji had made his escape when she was busy looking for an invisible flying mustard and ketchup hotdog.

"NEJI!"

Tenten screamed as she ran out of the room, to see Neji sneaking ahead.

"Hyuuga Neji! Freeze right there!"

"Aw man……busted…" -.-"

"Neji! There wasn't any hotdogs! You made me get my hopes up…anyways! I'm not just some innocent, but dumb girl! I have the right to know what sex ed is, and what that red stuff was.

Neji groaned as he turned around to see Tenten's cute, but angry face. She stomped up to him, with beads of water trailing after her.

"Well…it's, it's hard to explain…you wouldn't get it anyways."

"Are you saying I'm…unintelligent, unlike you? Humph!"

"I didn't say that. You did. Anyways, why are you so insistent on this subject?"

"Because it's very suspicious of how you always avoid talking and explaining to me what it is."

"It's cold, shouldn't we get to the room first? I'm cold."

"Neji, you're avoiding the subject again!"

Tenten growled as she put her hands on her hips, with long thin, strands of hair falling off her shoulders. Neji watched as her cute expression continued and his hormones scrambled rapidly.

"Can we at least go to the room first? It's cold here."

"Urgh. Fine, but you will have to explain it to me when we get there."

Neji's eyebrow arched as he silently walked towards their room with Tenten closely following behind, with the trail of water, slowly thinning.

Neji opened the room with a silver key as a warm breeze greeted them. He let Tenten inside first, following behind her.

"Aren't you cold Tenten? Put something on before you catch a cold."

Tenten looked at him suspiciously, but decided to get up. She went into the restroom to discover her clothes were still wet, so decided to grab the robe next to it. She threw the robe onto herself while her towel dropped onto the cold, marble floor. She soon came to a decision to grab one for Neji also, parting the robe with it's hanger and walking out of the bathroom with the robe in hand.

"Here."

Neji looked up at her and gently removed the robe out of her delicate hands, accidently, touching her hands with his. Neji's face reddened, as Tenten just stood and stared.

Neji jerked his hand back and whipped the robe around his worn out body as he sighed.

"Now Neji, tell me about sex ed."

"..."

Tenten sat and waited as Neji's face reddened heavily, as he bit his lip.

"Neji, if you can't explain, you can show me."

"S-show you!"

"Yeah! Like on paper or something…"

Neji's hormones were raging violently as his mind came to a decision.

END OF CHAPTER 15

I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW, SHOWING ME WHAT I CAN IMPROVE AND WHAT I DID WELL ON! THANK YOU!


	15. THE MOMENT HAS ARRIVED

My One, My Only, My Neji Chapter 16

**Hi! First off, I would like to thank everyone that has been following this fan fiction for quite some time now, and I would like to thank all that reviewed which are too many to count, so once again…THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Sorry it took so long to update T.T**

**Author's question…Does anyone here play Maple story? If you do, my account is in Windia and my thingy mabobbers is 0owen**

What's going on?

Tenten looked at him suspiciously, but decided to get up. She went into the restroom to discover her clothes were still wet, so decided to grab the robe next to it. She threw the robe onto herself while her towel dropped onto the cold, marble floor. She soon came to a decision to grab one for Neji also, parting the robe with it's hanger and walking out of the bathroom with the robe in hand.

"Here."

Neji looked up at her and gently removed the robe out of her delicate hands, accidently, touching her hands with his. Neji's face reddened, as Tenten just stood and stared.

Neji jerked his hand back and whipped the robe around his worn out body as he sighed.

"Now Neji, tell me about sex ed."

"..."

Tenten sat and waited as Neji's face reddened heavily, as he bit his lip.

"Neji, if you can't explain, you can show me."

"S-show you!"

"Yeah! Like on paper or something…"

Neji's hormones were raging violently as his mind came to a decision.

Chapter 16

"I…I"

Neji stuttered intensely as his face reddened rapidly. Tenten just sat silently in front of his crazed self and watched patiently, not noticing her robe was slowly slipping off of her smooth shoulders.

Neji watched "hungrily" (ooh lala…-…-) as it gently, slipped off…second by second…Neji swallowed hard at this and his heart ordered him to make a move…

BUT! Just right then, Tenten stood up, pulling up her robe.

**_Noooo! Why'd she pull it back up? Wait! WTF am I saying!_**

****"Neji, you're taking too long, I'm going to get something to drink, and when I get back, I will be awaiting an answer."

"…"

Tenten stepped outside, walking slowly with her silky, smooth hair flowing behind her, to the nearest vending machine.

Neji sighed in relief at this and slapped his head. What was he thinking? He wasn't really going to…NO WAIT! He is a man of dignity…and honor!...on the other hand… . …

CLINK! A can of cold soda fell out of it's cage and into Tenten's hand as she pulled the tab, opening the opening where the refreshing liquid would slide down her throat. After quenching her thirst, she decided to get Neji one too, figuring he would be explaining the "thing" to her, and he might talk a lot, so she didn't want him to run out of fuel.

"I'll just get him one…but he's going to have to pay me back -…-"

Tenten slowly walked back to the room as Neji was sitting inside with his face burning up.

BUP BUP. BUP BUP. Neji's heart was throbbing terribly as his mind started filling up with thoughts and memories of Tenten! One image came after another…non stop and Neji felt as if he would go mad soon, and his hormones were soon taking control of his thoughts.

"No…no…"

The images came even faster than ever, Neji couldn't control himself. His heart had made the decision, and now, it had taken over his mind, leaving him a slave to his heart.

CREAK! The wooden door slowly creaked open as Tenten's slender figure stepped into the scene, with Neji gazing at her, not knowing what to say or do.

"Here, I brought you something…"

Tenten slowly walked towards Neji not noticing the object that was laid in front of her and she tripped!

BAM!

Tenten hit something hard, but warm…wait something was wrong…

She opened her cute chocolate eyes, just to meet with another pair of eyes…it…it was…

LEE!

(LOL) I'm just kidding… . 

His eyes were pupil less and white, and she could feel something tender against her lips, but she didn't know what it was.

Neji's mind was overflowing with images as he figured out what had happened. His hormones raged like a treacherous storm inside, as his trembling hands moved up, as he wrapped his slender, and slightly muscular arms around Tenten's waist.

Tenten pushed back slightly, and she was blushing horribly, but didn't know why.

"N-neji?..."

Neji didn't say a word and pulled her back against his warm chest and their lips locked.

Tenten didn't know what was happening, or what to do, but her heart took control, and it led her through.

Her creamy, chocolate eyes disappeared under the eyelids that pushed down as she wrapped her tender arms around his neck.

**_SCORE!_**

Neji's hormones still weren't satisfied as his hands moved lower and lower, down her sexy back. (:P)

Neji pushed Tenten away slightly, and whispered the words…

"I'll show you what sex ed is…"

Tenten smiled slightly as they returned to where they were, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Neji's hands moved lower…and lower and he started kissing her tender neck, making her make sounds that she had never heard of before.

At first, she didn't even recognize it was her, until she felt the comfort and pleasure as she groaned Neji's name a couple of times.

Neji wanted to please Tenten so badly, and he tried his best, giving in to all of her needs. His hands went under her robe as she groaned some more, enjoying every second of this…until, just abruptly!

CHAPTER 16 ends

I'm sorry if this chapter was cheesy. I'll do my best to continue this fan fiction and to fulfill your wishes. I take any recommendations and tips that I will surely add. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
